Deux garçons semblables
by ginnymione.lily
Summary: Percy perd sa mère et va à Poudlard. Comment se passeront les années mouvementé d'Harry Potter si Percy Jackson est présent ? Crossover
1. Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie ?

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Alors aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 1 de Deux garçons semblables, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que ma première fic.

Rassurez-vous je continue d'écrire le chapitre 9 de « Encore et toujours lui »

Bon aller un pour un petit tour de blabla :

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

PetitLuttin22

Salut, merci pour ta review, je prendrai conmpte de ta remarque.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie ?

Un jeune garçon de 10 ans était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Vous vous demandez bien pourquoi il se trouvait là ? Il était là car dans sa vie avait eu lieu un désastre. Mais le jeune garçon ne savait pas encore ce qui l''attendait à son réveil. Par contre il allait le découvrir très vite car il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, ses si beaux yeux verts mer.

Percy Jackson, car c'était bien lui, regarda autour de lui pour ne voir que du blanc. Il essaya de parler mais sa gorge était sèche.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ?

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et tout lui revint dans un flash.

* * *

Flash Back

Percy était dans son appartement avec sa mère. Gaby, son beau-père, était parti s'acheter des bières, un exploit Selon Sally Jackson. Sally avait les cheveux bruns avec quelques fils argentés, elle avait les yeux bleus qui changeaient de nuances à la lumière. Elle veut cuisiner des gâteaux bleus, hum, comme Percy aimait ces gâteaux.

Ils étaient tranquillement installés à table, lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion les fit sursauter.

" Percy reste ici ! " Dit Sally, en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon pour y voir une dizaine d'hommes en robes noires avec un capuchon de même couleur sur la tête. Ils avaient un bâton en bois en main et les tournèrent vers la jeune mère.

Percy entendit un hurlement, et pas n'importe lequel, celui de sa mère. Il courut alors dans le salon pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et vit sa mère au sol, des hommes lançant des éclairs de lumière verte sur elle avec des bâtons. Un homme le vit et s'approcha dangereusement vers lui, et une voix rauque d'avoir trop crier retenti :

" Non ! Pas lui ! Laissez-le. Aaaaaaahhh ! "

Un des hommes venait de lui lancer un nouveau jet de lumière verte.

L'homme qui approchait le garçon aux yeux verts mer se retourna vers la mère un sourire cruel aux lèvres, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune garçon qui tremblait. Percy courut, esquiva l'homme qui se trouvait maintenant derrière lui, et s'agenouilla devant sa mère.

" Accio " entendit-il.

Il s'envola dans les airs et fut saisit par le cou. Percy se débattit comme il put. Mais il se trouvait que l'homme en robe était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il réussit quand même à le frapper et l'homme grogna sans le lâcher :

" Tu vas me le payer ! "

Et sur ces mots il emmena le garçon dans la cuisine et commença à le frapper. Les coups étaient de plus en plus fort et Percy hurlait sa douleur. Quand soudain, il ressenti un tiraillement au creux de son estomac ainsi que quelque chose qui bouillonner en lui. Et d'un seul coup et les coups cessèrent, le jeune Jackson releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux mais il vit flou. Cependant il réussit à distinguer une forme noire au sol. Il réussit à se lever et chancela vers le salon et tomba. Il releva à nouveau la tête et vit que les hommes étaient partis, je laissant seul avec sa mère.

Fin Flask Back

* * *

La suite il ne s'en souvenait plus, il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici, ni où il était, mais une seule question apparaissait au-dessus de toutes les autres : Comment allait sa mère ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question une infirmière entra dans la pièce et s'approcha doucement vers le lit. Puis elle lui dit en souriant :

" Bonjour jeune homme, Comment te sens tu ? "

Percy essaya de répondre, mais sa gorge était toujours aussi sèche qu'avant. La femme sembla s'en rendre compte et lui donna un verre d'eau et l'aida à le boire. Tout de suite Percy se sentit beaucoup mieux et demanda :

" Où est ma maman ? "

Oh qu'il avait peur de la réponse quand il vit le visage de l'infirmière s'assombrir, cependant elle lui répondit.

" Je suis désolée petit mais ta maman est morte. "

À ce moment là tout s'effondra autour de Percy, une larme roulant sur sa joue puis une autre et bientôt, un torrent de larmes vinrent se perdre dans son cou. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Non, cette femme lui mentait. Oui elle lui faisait une blague. Une belle blague. Il demanda quand même :

" Pardon ? "

"Ta maman est morte petit et quelqu'un m'a remis ça pour toi, il dit être ton père, i lettres. Courage petit. "

La femme déposa les lettres sur la table de nuit qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

Mais Percy ne les toucha pas, il pleurait longuement. Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant... Il savait pertinemment que si sa mère était encore en vie, elle serait à côté de lui en ce moment même.

Il continua de pleurer. Puis il ressentit de la colère contre les hommes en robes noires. Une colère indéchiffrable. Et il se promit de venger sa mère. Il le Jura.

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi. Des infirmières passaient voir comment il allait. Et Percy pleurait toujours, les nuits il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des cauchemars qui envahissaient ses nuits.

Pourtant c'était toujours le même cauchemar, celui de sa mère criant sous les lumières vertes. D'ailleurs Percy ne comprenait pas ce qu'étaient ces étranges lumières qui pouvaient faire mal, qui pouvaient tuer.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune réponse à sa question. Puis cinq jours après son réveil, son regard se posa finalement sur les lettres, toujours posées au même endroit depuis l'affreuse nouvelle.

Il se dit que peut-être, dedans, il trouverait les réponses à de nombreuses questions. Il en pris une et l'ouvrir.

 _Percy_

 _La personne qui t'écrit cette lettre, tu ne la connais pas, tu ne me connais pas. Percy je suis ton père. Oui tu n'as pas rêvé je suis bien ton père. Il y a une chose que tu dois avant tout savoir, il n'y a que toi qui peut lire cette lettre. Percy tu dois également savoir autre chose, te souviens-tu des contes sur la mythologie grecque que te lisait ta mère ?_

 _Eh bien se ne sont pas des contes, c'est bel et bien réel. Percy je suis un dieu, et pas n'importe lequel, je suis Poséidon. Le dieu de la mer, des océans et des tremblements de terre. Par ce fait tu as hérité de pouvoirs de ma part. Tu peux contrôler l'eau. Mais tu en as aussi par ta mère, elle avait écrit une lettre pour toi, qu'elle m'a donné et demandé de te remettre s'il lui arrivait malheur. C'est le cas aujourd'hui et j'en suis désolé, tu sais je l'aimais plus que tout au monde._

 _Percy tu es un demi-dieu et en même temps autre chose que tu as hérité de ta mère. Sache Percy, que où que tu sois je veille sur toi._

 _Avec amour_

 _Je t'aime mon fils._

 _Poséidon_

Le jeune garçon au yeux verts n'y croyait pas. Ainsi les histoires que sa mère lui lisait avant d'aller dormir étaient réelles. Et par dessus tout, il avait un papa. Quand l'infirmière qui lui avait donné les lettres lui avait dit qu'elles venaient de son père il n'y avait pas cru, mais maintenant il savait. Et il savait également que l'autre lettre était celle de sa mère.

Il prit alors la lettre et commença sa lecture impatiemment.

 _Mon chéri_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je ne suis plus de ce monde. J'aimerais tout d'abord, que tu continues à vivre, ne te renferme pas sur toi même. Peut-être te l'aurais-je déjà dis mais je suis une sorcière et de ce fait tu es également un sorcier mais pas que ça. Tu es aussi un demi-dieu et ton père est Poséidon, dieu de la mer, des océans et des tremblements de terre. Peut-être te l'a t'il sûrement déjà dit, je n'en sais rien mais si j'ai pris le temps de t'écrire cette lettre mon chéri, c'est parce que des Mangemorts me traquent._

 _Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure je suis une sorcière, et il existe un monde pour les sorciers. Et dans ce monde vivait un méchant sorcier, il s'appelait Voldemort. Il avait des alliés et voulait conquérir le monde entier. Il pratiquait une forme de magie appelée magie noire. Ses alliés il les appelait Mangemorts. Mais un garçon de ton âge est né. Une prophétie avait été prononcée le concernant, lui et Voldemort. Et le mage noir ayant entendu le début de ladite prophétie décida de tuer l'enfant désormais célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Ce garçon s'appelle Harry Potter._

 _Il est devenu célèbre parce qu'il est le premier à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort._

 _Voilà l'histoire de ce garçon dont les parents sont morts à cause de Voldemort. Et Lily et James, les parents d'Harry, étaient mes amis, j'espère donc que vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux._

 _Percy ces gens me traquent parce qu'ils pensent que je sais où se trouve le Survivant, comme ils l'appellent tous. Mais n'en veux pas à Harry, Percy ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis morte d'accord? Promet sur le styx ou ta magie que tu ne lui en voudras pas pour ça, fait le tout de suite Percy. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasse de la peine. Lorsque tu auras 11 ans tu iras à Poudlard une école de sorcellerie qui se trouve à Londres. Avant j'habitais là-bas, mais je suis venue à New-York pour me cacher. Et puis j'ai rencontré ton père et tu es arrivé, mais j'avais peur que les Mangemorts viennent. Et malheureusement aujourd'hui c'est le cas si tu lis cette lettre._

 _N'oublie pas ta promesse, Percy._

 _Je t'aime mon chéri._

 _Sally Jackson_

Percy ne comprenait plus rien mais maintenant il devait suivre les recommandations de sa mère. Mais où allait-il habiter maintenant, et avec qui ? Pas Gabe. Ça il ne le voulait pas. Mais qui ? Sa mère avait-elle de la famille dans le monde sorcier ? Ou allait-il vivre avec son père ?

Il fit quand même la promesse demander par sa mère en jurant sur sa magie.

Percy ne savait absolument pas comment il allait faire. Quand un homme entra dans sa chambre. Un homme aux cheveux noirs comme lui les même yeux verts mer.

Poséidon était dans la chambre de son fils.

Il s'approcha doucement vers lui alors que Percy, lui, fermait les yeux.

" Persée ? " Questionna le dieu.

" Co... Comment connaissez-vous mon vrai prénom, Monsieur ? " Questionna à son tour le petit ouvrant les yeux, se redressant et se mettant sur ses gardes de peur que ce soit un Mangemort.

" Je me nomme Poséidon. " Dit calmement le frère de Zeus en regardant les réactions de son fils.

" Pa... Papa ? " Demanda Percy qui n'arrivait pas y croire.

" Oui mon fils ? "

Et là le demi-dieu fit une chose à laquelle Poséidon ne s'attendait pas, il lui sauta dans les bras. Et le dieu put enfin faire un câlin à son fils.

Percy pleura longtemps tandis que son père le rassurait. Puis quand ses larmes cessèrent de couler, Percy demanda :

" Je vais vivre où ? "

Le dieu sembla réfléchir puis il dit d'une voix douce :

" Ta mère était une née-moldue, une mortelle, elle était née dans une famille d'humains normaux mais elle était une sorcière. " Expliqua t'il en voyant le regard interrogateur de son fils qui s'était redressé afin de l'écouter attentivement.

" Et avait une famille éloignée qu'elle ne connaissait pas. " Poursuivit Poséidon.

" Oui, et cette famille est très gentille, c'est la famille Weasley. Tu es sous leur garde maintenant. Percy, il ne faut pas que tu parles du fait que les dieux, monstres, demi-dieux, Titans et ainsi de suite existent d'accord ? " Dit au début amusé puis sérieusement son père.

Percy acquiesça, sachant que c'était important. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son père.

" Et les Weasley, ils sont gentils ? Ce ne sont pas des hommes comme ceux qui ont... " Demanda la gorge serrée le petit garçon.

" Non. Ce ne sont pas des gens comme ceux qui ont tué ta mère. " Répondit doucement son père.

" Percy es-tu en état de te lever ? Comment vas-tu physiquement ? " S'inquiéta son père.

" Je peux marcher, oui ça va. Papa, j'ai pas envie de rester ici. " Répondit Percy en serrant les lettres de son père et sa mère contre lui.

Le dieu comprit qu'il était temps pour son fils d'aller dans sa nouvelle famille.

Il alla chercher une infirmière et lui expliqua que Percy voulait sortir. Elle vérifia si le jeune homme n'avait plus de blessures et lui dit qu'il pouvait sortir. Elle alla chercher les papiers pour l'autorisation de sortie, que Poséidon signa d'un P.

Et père et fils partirent de l'hôpital.

* * *

Alors voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plut, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le deuxième chapitre, surement après le chapitre 9 de « Encore et toujours lui »

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau ?

Bonsoir

Alors je poste aujourd'hui, le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon aller on fait un nouveau tour de blabla.

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

Merci Astralia(32) ma béta =)

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

Guest

Merci pour ta Review, voilà le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bonne Lecture Biz.

Voilà on se retrouve en bas

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau ?

Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, Percy marcha aux côtés de son père. Mais il fatigua bien vite vu que d'après les infirmières il était resté deux semaines couché sans bougé. Donc c'était difficile pour ses jambes. Aussi les médecins avait dit que certaines odeurs, paroles, ou encore certains gestes causeraient des réactions chez Percy.

Poséidon lui regardait son fils, comme il était fière de lui. Puis soudain, il le vit vaciller, le dieu le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

Percy murmura un « Merci, je t'aime papa. » avant de s'endormir, épuisé.

Poséidon sourit à son garçon. Le dieu continua sa route et alla dans une ruelle sombre. Et disparu avec son fils bien serré contre lui. Pour réapparaître devant une maison bancale tenant par magie, ils étaient enfin arrivés chez les Weasley.

Molly Weasley sortit de chez elle en entendant un bruit ressemblant à un transplanage. Elle protégerait sa famille coûte que coûte, aussi fut-elle surprise en ne voyant ni Mangemorts, ni voleurs mais simplement un homme d'une trentaine d'années tenant un petit garçon de 10 ans contre lui, endormi, ressemblant fortement à l'adulte laissant supposer qu'il était son père.

Poséidon s'approcha vers la nouvelle mère de Percy, bien qu'il allait garder le nom de famille de sa mère, le dieu lui dit :

" Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger en ce jour madame, mais je dois vous parlez et si possible à l'intérieur. C'est à propos de mon fils et votre famille. "

Molly accepta poliment faisant entrer les deux étrangers dans sa demeure, curieuse de savoir ce que voulait lui dire cet homme à propos de son enfant, très mignon soit dit en passant.

Elle les mena au salon et demanda à ses enfants d'aller dans leurs chambres. Elle s'installa sur un canapé et regarda, attendrie, l'homme allonger son fils sur l'autre canapé, lui caresser les cheveux et enfin se tourner vers elle.

" Je voulais vous parlez car vous êtes une cousine éloignée de Sally Jackson, qui est une née moldue, elle est morte il y a de cela presque un mois et voici son fils. Je ne peux pas prendre Persée avec moi, je suis trop occupé, vous êtes donc sa seule famille. " Dit-il.

Molly resta un moment bouche bée, elle savait parfaitement qu'elles étaient des familles éloignées, et connaissait un peu Sally, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait eu un fils.

" Persée ? Comme le héro grec ? " Demanda la nouvelle mère de Percy un fois le choc passé.

" Oui, mais il préfère Percy, donc apelez le ainsi. Bon je dois vous laisser. " Il embrassa son fils. " Au revoir, je te reverrai sûrement, je suis fière de toi, mon fils. " Il se leva et s'approcha de la femme rousse. " Au revoir madame, prenez soin de lui, l'été, il ira dans un camp à partir de 13 ans. Il s'appelle Camp des sangs-mêlés et se trouve à la colline des sangs-mêlés, pour s'entraîner, voici une lettre vous expliquant tout ce que vous devez savoir, brûlez l'a lorsque vous aurez fini de la lire et si vous ne le faîtes pas elle le fera d'elle-même. Au revoir, je vous recontacterez pour vous dire si vraiment ira à la colonie peut-être pourra t-il s'entraîner ici. " Et Poséidon repartit dans son royaume aux États-Unis au large de Long-Island.

Peu de temps après le départ de l'homme, Molly prit la lettre que ce dernier lui avait donné et l'ouvrit. Elle l'a lu puis s'arrêta un moment et relu un passage.

 _Non ça ne peux pas être vrai ! La mythologie grecque existe vraiment ?_

Pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle finit de lire la lettre. Alors comme ça l'homme qu'elle avait vu était un dieu. Et pas n'importe lequel, Poséidon. Non elle n'y croyait pas, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un cri qui lui glaça le sang. Elle chercha d'abord d'où venait le cri, puis se rendit compte qu'il provenait de son nouveau fils. Celui-ci se tordait dans tous les sens, une grimace de douleur sur son beau visage.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il appelait sa mère et suppliait quelqu'un d'arrêt, que ça faisait trop mal , mais qu'il préférait que ça lui fasse mas à lui plutôt qu'à sa mère.

Molly le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter le mieux possible, mais le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut, appelant sa mère et son père.

C'est à ce moment que choisirent Fred, Georges, Ginny et Ron pour débarquer dans le salon.

" Maman qui... " Commença Georges.

" …a crié ? " Finit Fred.

" Maman, c'est qui lui ? " Demanda Ron en montrant Percy.

" Maman, il va rester avec nous ? " Demanda Ginny.

" Stop les enfants, oui c'est lui qui a crié, il s'appelle Percy Jackson, et c'est votre nouveau petit frère et grand frère pour toi Ginny. " Dit Molly en berçant le jeune Jackson dans ses bras.

" C'est une tapette ! " Fit Ron avant de recevoir un coup à l'arrière de la tête par sa mère accompagné d'un regard noir.

" Sa mère est morte. " Lui dit-elle.

" Sa mère est... Morte ? " Demanda Ginny.

" Non... Laissez-la... Non arrêtez... Maman... " Dit Percy en se débattant dans les bras de Mme Weasley.

" Chut, Percy. Je suis là. Je suis ta nouvelle maman. Chut. Les enfants on en reparleras plus tard, laissez-moi avec lui. " Réagit tout de suite Molly.

Les 4 petits rouquins firent se que leur mère leur avait dit.

Percy se calma peu à peu dans les bras de Molly qui regardait la lettre de Poséidon brûler.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " Demanda Percy, une demi-heure plus tard.

" Je suis Molly Weasley, ta nouvelle maman. Donc tu peux m'appeler maman. " Dit la mère rousse qui tenait toujours son désormais fils dans ses bras.

" Et papa, mon papa il est où ? "

" Il m'a dit que tu étais sous m'a garde, il t'a embrassé, et dit qu'il te reverrai, j'ai discuté avec lui puis il a du partir. "

" Normal il va diriger les océans. " Dit le petit garçon en souriant.

" Oui. "

" Vous savez ? Mon papa, il vous l'a dit ? "

" Oui il me l'a dit mais il ne faut pas en parler. " Répondit Molly en comprenant que le petit parlait du fait que son père était un dieu. Apparemment il était fier de son père.

" Oh mais... C'est quoi ça ? " Demanda soudainement Percy en sortant un stylo à bille jetable noir de la poche de son pantalon.

" Regarde il y a un mot. " Dit Molly en voyant un bout de papier tomber par terre.

Elle le ramassa et le lu à voix haute :

 _Percy_

 _C'est papa, je t'offre cette arme, attention ne crois pas que c'est un simple srylo, non car c'est bien plus. Cette arme se nomme Anaklusmos, c'est un mot grec, cela veut dire Turbulence Marine._

 _C'est une épée en bronze céleste. Si tu retires le bouchon l'épée apparaîtra alors devant tes yeux. Si tu la perd elle revient dans ta poche d'elle-même._

 _Fais-y attention, les mortels ne peuvent pas la voir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est des sorciers. Elle t'aidera contre les monstres, entraînes toi._

 _Ton Père_

" Une épée ? " Dit Molly horrifiée que le petit puisse se blesser ou blesser ses nouveau frères et sœur.

Percy enleva le bouchon du stylo, et ce dernier laissa place à une épée à double tranchant en bronze céleste, un trident gravé sur la garde.

Molly hoqueta, elle pouvait voir l'épée, elle l'a trouva magnifique. Si elle pouvait la voir alors tous les sorciers le pourraient sûrement. Elle appela Fred et Georges et ils hoquetèrent également devant la splendeur de l'épée mais également parce qu'ils étaient étonné de voir leur nouveau frère la manier parfaitement.

Percy trouvait son épée fascinante, elle était parfaite, ni trop lourde ni trop légère, souple parfaite pour les feintes. Il était étonné de connaître ses mots et de si bien la manipuler pourtant il n'avait jamais de sa vie manipulé d'épée.

Molly regarda le petit, choquée, on aurait dit qu'il avait manié cette épée toute sa vie et qu'il venait juste de la récupérer.

" Elle est magnifique. " Dit Percy émerveillé.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir les visages choqués de sa nouvelle famille.

" Quoi ? Je... J'ai fais quelque chose qui va pas ? " Demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet en remettant le bouchon sur son épée qui redevint un stylo qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

" Non, non, loin de là mais dis-moi as-tu déjà manié une épée dans ta vie ? " Demanda Molly.

" Bah non, je savais pas que ça existait. "

" Bon, ça doit être les réflexes, vu ton hyperactivité dont ton père m'a parlé dans sa lettre. Il me recontactera bientôt, peut-être que tu pourras lui faire un petit coucou. "

" Oh c'est vrai ? "

" Oui, viens Percy je te présente Fred et Georges ce sont des jumeaux, les garçons je vous présente votre nouveau petit frère, Percy. "

" Salut. " Fit Georges.

" Enchanté. " Dit Fred.

" Salut, vous êtes tous roux ? " Fit Percy.

" Oui, tu as... " Commença Fred.

" ...Le même prénom que notre grand frère, monsieur parfait. " Termina Georges.

" Ah oui ? " Demanda le jeune garçon, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

" Les enfants venez ! " Appela Molly.

Le reste de la famille débarqua dans le salon.

" Oui maman ? " Demanda Percy Weasley.

" J'aimerais vous présentez votre nouveau frère. " leur dit Molly.

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Percy Jackson, j'ai 10 ans, et voilà. " Dis le jeune garçon du même âge que Ronald ne sachant pas quoi dire.

" T'aimes faire quoi ? " Demanda Ginny.

" Faire de la natation. " Sourit Percy en pensant à son père.

" Tu dois être fort alors. "

" Je suis le meilleur. "

" Bon à moi, je m'appelle Perceval Ignatus Weasley, j'ai 13 ans, Je suis en troisième année année à Poudlard, j'aime faire mes devoirs et diriger les gens. " Fit Percy Weasley.

" Nous, nous sommes Fred et Georges, jumeaux, 12 ans... " Commença Fred.

" ...Deuxième année à Poudlard, c'est une école de sorcellerie, on aime... " Poursuivit Georges.

" ...Faire des blagues, Rigolé. " Termina Fred.

" Ouah ! Une école pour les sorciers, ma maman a dû y aller alors. Dites les jumeaux vous parlez toujours comme ça ? " Fit Persée.

" Oui... " Commença Georges.

" …Pourquoi ? " Finit Fred.

" Parce-que c'est marrant. " Rit Percy.

" Moi, je m'appelle Ronald mais je préfère Ron, j'ai 10 ans donc je ne suis pas encore à Poudlard vu que l'on y ba dès qu'on à 11 ans. Et j'aime les bonbons et le Quidditch. " Dit Ron.

" Maman on a un problème... " Commença Fred.

" ...Comment on va faire pour les deux Percy ?" Finit Georges.

" Eh bien Perceval on dira Percy 1 ou Perce, et pour notre petit nouveau on dira Percy 2 ou Persée, vu que c'est son vrai prénom. " Fit Molly.

" Quoi ? Tu nous as menti sur ton prénom ? " Fit Percy 1.

" Mais non je... " Dit Persée, pourquoi faillait-il qu'ils le traitent déjà de menteur ?

" Comment as-tu osé, nous on t'accueuilles bien et pour nous remercier tu nous ment ! " Fit Ron.

Persée était en colère, non il devait la contrôlé sinon des monstres viendrait comme son père lui avait expliqué.

" Arrêtez tout de suite ! " Hurla Mme Weasley. " Il vous a dit qu'il s'appellait Percy parce-que rare sont les personnes à connaître son vrai prénom, pour lui c'est un signe de dangé, et il n'est pas dangereux, mais comme les Mangemorts des personnes le sont et Percy préfère que l'on l'appellent ainsi, vous comprenez. " Expliqua et gronda t'elle.

" Ah. " Firent Ron et Perceval.

" Je m'appelle Ginny, j'ai 9 ans et j'aime Harry Potter. " Dit la plus petite.

Percy 2 rit doucement. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite : il sentait le danger.

" Et si papa avait raison. " Murmura-t-il.

Il sortit son stylo et dit à tout le monde :

" Je vais me défouler il y a du danger et il n'y a que moi qui peux y arriver. " Il regarda fixement sa nouvelle mère qui comprit, elle dit à ses autres enfants d'aller dans leur chambres, qu'elle les appellerai pour le déjeuner. Ces derniers tentèrent de s'y opposé mais un simple regard noir de sa part les dissuada.

Le fils de Poséidon était sortit et avait fait ce que son instinct lui disait, c'est-à-dire courir loin de cette maison pour attirer loin de sa nouvelle famille ceux qui le pourchassaient.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre finit, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le suivant mais en tout cas c'est sûr que se sera après le dixième chapitre de « Encore et toujours lui »

Je vous dit à bientôt, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, les Reviews font toujours plaisir.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


End file.
